


The Inane Ramblings of a Moomin fan

by dragonpotter



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Essays, How Do I Tag, Meta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spin off fic for chapter 4 is a possiblity, Wicked References, these are just random thoughts most of the time tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: I understand that meta works and non-fiction is allowed here as long as it still relates to fandoms.What better way to dump 3 AM thoughts and/or several paragraph long essays?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. aCk

"I want to finally write Moomin fics!" I say, writing crack at 4 AM and then promptly deleting it seven hours later.

"This time for sure!" I say, abandoning the fic as I speak.

But then I start rambling random ideas on scrap paper instead. 

At least meta works and essays are technically allowed. 

Also:

be gay do crime


	2. Why Snufkin is the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I'm watching ATLA for the first time in years as of now and I've also never seen Legend of Korra. If there's any inaccuracies, blame my faulty memory and not watching sequel-itis.

Snufkin is the Avatar because:

* Funky green clothing clearly from the Earth Kingdom

* Obviously fine with fire he literally adopted a fire

* Very philosophical

* can and will defeat you

* **yip yip**


	3. Rewatched Moominvalley and uh

Hey remember that scene in the fire spirit episode when the gang just returned to the valley so they could escape to the island with Mamma and Papa and when they ask what to do next and Moomintroll says all jealous like “ask Snufkin” and Snufkin’s eyes darken a little and he looks down, hiding his face under his hat?

That hurts me. I feel sad. My green bean son is h u r t i n g


	4. Au idea?? Hhhhh

Ok so after writing ‘For Good’ I got the vaguest idea for an actual Wicked au. It would have Snufkin as Elphaba, Snorkmaiden as G(a)linda, Moomintroll as Fiyero, possibly My as Nessa and that’s all I really have. 

I want to write this thing I’m just not 100% sure how I’d cast the rest of the characters or readjust the plot to be more Moomin-compatible,,


	5. Not to be a projecting lesbian but

i watched one (1) episode of 72s Moomins and this may just be the gayest Snufkin of them all

More specifically, I watched the finale and??? he is a cowboy saying farewell to the pretty girl that's loved him from afar and yes the fandom has talked about that scene a lot but still. That's so g a y


	6. An essay on “The Last Dragon on Earth” because I have nothing better to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in AP Lang I have vague essay writing skills let's use them for something Important
> 
> TW for use of the q-word. As a lesbian, I'm fine with it, but I know that not every member of the LGBTQ+ community is.

As a fandom, the _Moominvalley_ community seems to often agree on one thing: Moomintroll and Snufkin are gay. Though the opinion isn't unanimous by any means, the amount of fics, memes, art, and YouTube edits prove it's a relatively common opinion. There are many moments from across the books and shows that are pointed to as some of the gayest moments in the whole franchise. But which example is the clearest cut, most memorable, most iconic of them all? Episode 3 of 2019's _Moominvalley_ is arguably the greatest example of Moomintroll and Snufkin's bond.

Firstly, to showcase the sheer queerness of the episode, the actual plot must be discussed. The whole thing reads like a love triangle. Boy introduces a friend to a love interest, that friend also latches onto the love interest, boy gets jealous, love interest chooses boy in the end. But it's with a troll, his mumrik friend, and a pet dragon. And despite how this could make it seem platonic, the episode weighs so heavily into the trope it honestly comes off as a bad rom-com from the 2000s. Right down to the friends and family encouraging the main character's feelings, and assuring them all will be well. Snufkin even talks to the dragon like he's about to try to break up with him. It's ridiculous how easily the episode can be read as a love triangle. 

Of course, the above is relatively close to the plot of the books. Most of the plot was non-negotiable (if not still hella queer). But what about the intentional choices of the episode? Does the suggestive vibe of the line "In your room, you say?" fans reading into things too closely? What about the near-romantic imagery of Moomintroll and Snufkin sitting on the bridge during sunset? What about how there's an actual _love song_ playing over the two of them walking the dragon? That's too much to be just subtext. That is way too on the nose to be anything but some good old-fashioned Ho Yay. There's no way that could be a coincidence. A soundtrack is intentional. The crew knew what they were doing.

In conclusion, there have been many discussions over the relationship between Snufkin and Moomintroll, and while this episode is commonly cited, it still deserves to be pointed out. The episode is beautiful on its own, but the queer representation, even if nothing comes out of it by the end of _Moominvalley's_ run, is still absolutely charming and deserves to be discussed.


	7. Snork appreciation post

I’m autistic and I gotta say,,I love Snork. Hyperfocused on one (1) thing to do, all the time? Rarely interacts with someone that’s not in a specific group of people? Lovable but can get on others’ nerves? 100% to project but if that ain’t me. 

Anyway i love Snork


End file.
